


Blue

by Itsreallynotthatcomplicated



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Colors, F/F, F/M, Gen, im not trying to make anyone the bad guy here, lots of emotion, my children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 16:11:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12634566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsreallynotthatcomplicated/pseuds/Itsreallynotthatcomplicated
Summary: Red is said by most to be angry or passionate. The opposite end of the spectrum is blue, it is cooler, sweeter, refreshing. It is also dangerous, delicate and doomed.





	Blue

**Author's Note:**

> this is somewhat unedited, i got the idea a few days ago from a prompt i saw on tumblr and finally got the inspiration to write this while in the middle of a speech tournament, enjoy!

Mal’s life is lived in colors; they tinge her emotions and coat her mind. Red is said by most to be angry or passionate. The opposite end of the spectrum is blue, it is cooler, sweeter, refreshing. It didn’t exhaust the way that other colors did. But it wasn’t without its dangers, it crashed against the shores of the Isle and could bring frozen weather that bit your cheeks and battered your body. It was something to be feared, to be respected, to be honored. She did honor it, at least as well as she could; she was never taught how to love, she had to learn that on her own. When a little blue pirate made her way into Mal’s life she had to learn to let her in. She learned that it was ok to be soft and sweet, she didn’t need to scream herself hoarse and bash her fists against skin to earn respect. She also learned that being soft could hurt you--badly. When that little blue pirate took her heart and wrecked it like the ship she claimed, Mal realized that blue hurts. It bruises and burns and bleeds. 

It took years before Mal would stop turning the other way when blue would come into her sight. But this blue was different, darker, heavier. It had hints of red to match her own; they were both damaged, with those bits of red weaving through the blue. The darker blue trusted her though, maybe it was that she saw the red too and understood the pain. She understood why there was red and what it had done to her. So they got closer, they learned to help each other through the red and heal it a little. She would weave her fingers through blue strands of hair and feel how much softer it was than the red that shot through her on the bad days. She would hold her blue princess and smell how sweet she was, like light rains on the water. 

And then they made it to that bright and sunny land, a land of hundreds of colors and emotions. She found a new blue, it was different though; tinged with an emotion she didn’t recognize. So she decided to investigate. After weeks she realized what it was; pity. Pity was an emotion no one felt on the Isle, you couldn’t afford to feel it, it was insulting to feel it for anyone. But that’s what it was. She learned that that new blue wasn’t any better than the blue she had known, just different. She tried to get used to it, to accept that odd color and the feelings that went with it. But then she started to lose the beautiful dark blue that had healed her more than anyone else ever could--she had to make a choice. 

She could feel the potential with the newest blue and she wanted to explore it and see what it could do, then the very first blue to pierce her heart took it away from her. She had to run from her healing, understanding blue to the bright and painful one to save the most unfamiliar of them all. There was so much blue and it was all in danger, so, so, much danger. This is what she needed to learn: blue is dangerous and delicate and destructive. It requires dedication and understanding. She couldn’t give it what it needed. She had to leave. She had to be alone. 

Not one bit of that blue would let her go though, it clung to her and ran to her. It pleaded and threatened and begged. 

But a person who cannot sacrifice anything can never gain anything. So she had to let go of the bright and painful blue haunting her life. She was able to save the blue that she owed so much to and the blue that was new and curious. She was able to bring them home safe and keep the colors alive and clear. 

Eventually though, she let the odd blue go; it wasn’t anything worth having so close, it wasn’t worth all the trouble she had gone though. She had so much more in her dark blue princess who had seen it all and stuck by her side through the cracking and destruction of her heart. It was Evie she had left the note for. It was Evie who had first suggested going after her and saving her. She didn’t leave when Mal told her to and she risked life and limb--and the wrath of her mother--to save the blue that Mal was so concerned about. Even if she felt it was the wrong blue. 

Mal once asked Evie what color she saw when they were together.

“Purple.” she had said.


End file.
